


Believe

by soare



Series: Y'know, he likes you. [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, as per usual, spoilers for 3.08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soare/pseuds/soare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan can't lie to Felix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodbyelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/gifts).



“I’m actually dying.”

Felix turned his head and was not surprised to see his young leader suddenly sitting (it never really did take that long for Felix to get used to Pan’s random act of teleportation), with legs criss-crossed and hands tucked in the middle of his lap, on his make-shift bed made of various rags together in a pile on the ground. He just stood still and stared at Pan without making a sound – a silent sign of continuation that Pan did not miss.

“I told you and the boys that magic is dying,” Pan continued, and Felix nods his head once to show his understanding. It was just minutes ago when they were all huddled around a campfire with their leader was explaining how their home was dying, and the only way to save it is to find this ‘Heart of the Truest Believer’.

“But,” Pan looks ups with a small smile drawn onto his lips, “In truth, it’s _me_ that’s dying.”

“How?” Felix demanded, not caring if he sounded out of line. No one could blame him. The very thought of Pan’s death was something that he did not want to wrap his mind around.

The smaller boy shrugged before looking down at his hands in his lap. “Basically the same way of how I explained matters earlier. I need magic.”

“So you think this ‘Heart of the Truest Believer’ is what can save you?”

“I don’t think it – _I know it_.”

And Felix didn’t know what to say. Everything was still going to go as planned according to Pan’s orders. Search every child in the world and leave no stones unturned. This does not change the level of priority that this task is. Except to Felix, this changes everything.

“Why did you lie to the other boys?” The blonde asked with a slight frown, “Why are you telling only _me_ this?”

Pan gave another half-hearted shrug (as though he didn’t realize what sort of chaotic, internal turmoil that Felix was going through right now; as though everything was just okay). “I needed the boys to think about saving their home – to believe in the one true place where they felt belonged in.”

Then he looked back up at Felix once more, head slightly tilted to the side with the light and playfulness gone from his eyes. Instead they looked tired, surprisingly, for once. It was actually the first time Felix has ever seen that look on Pan. He was tired because he was dying.

“But I know you, Felix,” Despite all weariness, Pan’s lips curled into a small smile. “I know that you believe in me. So I couldn’t lie to you.”

After taking a few moments to digest what Pan confessed, Felix let out a small, satisfied sigh. There was nothing more for him to ask or to question. He heard everything loud and clear.

That was it then. The tall lost boy set his wooden mace aside before striding across the small tent and then crouching down in front of Pan. “Scoot over and lie down.”

Pan raised a confused brow that was practically saying ‘what?’

“We’re going to sleep,” Felix simply said as he reached up to pull his own hood down. “Then we’ll wake up and eat. After that you’ll probably wake up the rest of the boys with some sort of prank that’ll scare them out of their tents, and, finally, we’ll talk about where to start searching for the ‘Heart of the Truest Believer’.”

It sounded so oddly domestic from the way Felix worded everything that it was almost unnatural to Pan. Although he didn’t seem to mind it as much as he thought. Not when he shifted over and reclined himself down to a laying position over on one half side of the make-shift bed. Next to him, he felt around until he found a bundle roll of cloth, which Pan assumed was the blanket. So he rolled it out and spread most of it over himself.

If Pan was purposely trying to hog the blanket, well, Felix didn’t comment since he quietly sat down and lay down over the free space on his bed. For a moment he just stared as Pan was wrestling with the blanket, before he unconsciously reached a hand out and gently brushed the back of his fingers against Pan’s forehead.

The touch made the smaller boy still immediately and he blinked at Felix from the corner of his eyes a couple times.

“Rest,” And then Felix pulled his hand away before rolling over and turning his back to Pan.

For a moment it was quiet until Pan went back to adjusting the blanket over himself. Suddenly, Felix felt arms pulling up a blanket around him, and a warm body pressed up against his back. He couldn’t quite move from the way Pan was holding him from behind, but he was able to lift his head a bit to look over his shoulder.

For a second he almost missed it, especially with the way Pan was snuggling himself against Felix’s back, but very faintly, and thankfully for his trained ears, he could hear Pan sleepily mumble, “I’m glad I can believe in you, Felix.”

Felix smiled before laying his head back down to get some shut-eye.

“Of course.”


End file.
